Shut Up
by Tenkasen
Summary: Everything was clearly Sonic's fault. Or so Knuckles liked to think.


**Title: **Shut Up  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Everything was clearly Sonic's fault. Or so Knuckles liked to think.  
**A/N: **To experiment with strictly dialogue only story. I love how these two have the potential play off each other rather well. Knuckles is also probably a little out of character, since forcing him into verbal only stories means less punching, sadly. It was also just hanging around, and I just wanted to finish it off and get it posted.  
**Notes:** Game-based. Mainly a brotherly/friendship fic.  
**Disclaimer:** Sonic the Hedgehog is property of SEGA. If they

* * *

_Some friends play at friendship but a true friend sticks closer than one's nearest kin. _-Unknown author

* * *

"I hate you."

"Hate is such a strong word, Knux."

"It perfectly describes any and all emotions I have against you right now."

"Hate is only one emotion, therefor, you can't have, like, plural 'hate' towards me. There's only one of it, see?"

"Shut up."

"You started the conversation."

"And I'm ending it! I'm already _tired_ of hearing your voice."

"I couldn't possibly imagine why. We've been stuck here for what — thirty? Forty minutes? This must be like record time you've ever endured my presence while we did nothing."

"Which is _your_ fault, Sonic."

"Hey, it's not like _you_ saw that coming either!"

"No, but I would have had the better sense to _get out of there_, rather than just stand and stare at the pretty lights!"

"I was not _staring_; did you see how bright they were? I was _blinded!_"

"They weren't even _pointed_ at you."

"They so were!"

"Were not!"

"Were _too!_"

"Argh — _enough!_"

"You started —"

"Sonic, if we ever get out of here alive, I am going to strangle you."

"Only if you can catch me."

"Considering how easy it was to _trap_ you, I don't imagine it being too hard."

"You got caught too, Knucklehead."

"Only because you were too dumb to move out of my way while you were '_blinded_' by the light!"

"Puh-lease. You tripped into me, and we both got sent tumbling into this thing."

"Maybe if you'd be a little less _distracted_ and moved as fast as you claim you are, we wouldn't be trapped right now!"

"_I_ don't like being trapped either! C'mon Knuckles, there's nothing I can do about that now! Stop trying knock me out with your struggles, by the way. It's hard enough to get comfortable as it is without you _trying to bash my head in with your thick skull_."

"Unlike you, _I_ have some responsibility to get back to — I can't afford to waste anymore time here. This is _so_ the last favor I'm ever helping you out with—!"

"That's what you said last time. Besides, this rope? Made of wire, and _probably _some really hard kind of metal. Think I'm losing circulation in my legs. I also don't think you can just wiggle your way out of this thing without using those fists of yours, and or cutting yourself to pieces in the process. This stuff is — ack — _sharp._"

"And what do you suppose we do in the mean time? Sit here and twiddle our thumbs?"

"As if I can even do _that_. No... we wait for Tails."

"That's your brilliant idea? To wait for Tails to find us in this little death-trap in the middle of a freakin' volcano?"

"Uhh. Yeah?"

"How in the name of _Chaos_ would he find us here?"

"Well, Tails is a pretty smart kid. I'm pretty sure he'll eventually come out looking for us after a while—"

"We told him we'd be back _tomorrow."_

"— and he tends to get worried when I don't pick up whenever he calls my communicator. I'm pretty sure I can still see it dangling on that ledge waaaay above us, so it totally survived the fall."

"We cannot survive over twenty-four hours down here!"

"Don't be so negative."

"_Ragh._"

"_Ow!_ Okay, I _know_ you so totally did that on purpose!"

"What ever gave you that idea, Sonic? I can't — mphrm — get comfortable either with those damn quills of yours stabbing me in the back."

"Well, I _was_ trying to, y'know, flatten them enough so that _someone_ wouldn't be too hurt - but I might have forgotten how to after that blow to the head I just received."

"I doubt that sincerely. I'm certain you've had brain damage for much longer than that."

"Just as long as you've been a gullible Echidna, amirite?"

"_Ragh."_

"_Damnit,_ Knuckles, I know the truth hurts but you really don't need to take it out on me too!"

"I know this much; do you really think that we're just going to be stuck in this hell hole until Eggman decides to check up on his old snares? I guarantee there's a _reason_ there's a dry skeleton by my legs, and given some rather disturbing marks on them, I _really_ don't think it was by starvation."

"Of course it's _dry_ Knux, we're in a volcano."

"_Did you even listen to a word I said?_"

"'Course I did. We'll just cross that bridge when get to it — though I'd like to avoid that route altogether."

"Then help me do something about this!"

"What am I supposed to do? I can't run, can't spin dash, can't _move_ —"

"Can you move your arms or something?"

"...Not really."

"'Not really'?"

"That snare got lucky and mainly snatched my legs, but it did grab part of my right arm..."

"And the other?"

"..."

"Sonic?"

"...Well, it's, uh... sort of stuck too."

"...What do you mean it's _'sort of stuck'_?"

"Ahh... it's really nothing Knux..."

"Stop stalling and spit it out."

"I'm not _stalling._ It's not a big deal —"

"The fact that you refuse to answer directly already tells me it _is. _Now fess up, hedgehog."

"...You may or may not have noticed that we landed near a couple spiky sharp rocks."

"Yeah, what of i—... Don't tell me."

"They're... well, kinda sharp..."

"_Your arm is impaled on one of them?_"

"I don't need my ears deafened too, Knuckles. I'm right here, no need to shout."

"Stop avoiding it! Is you arm stuck in a spire or not?"

"...Yes."

"And you failed to tell this before because...?"

"I told you, _it's not that big of a deal._"

"Not a big deal my foot—"

"Alright, look, it's not a huge piece of rock, okay? Just really sharp and thin at the top — my arm's not that far down. Wounds not too big, not in a whole lot of danger as far as blood loss goes for the moment."

"You still could have told me."

"You already over-reacted the moment you found we couldn't move. Do you _really_ think you'd be up to learning that my left arm was stuck in a rock?"

"Fine. Why haven't you pulled it out?"

"Because that would hurt, obviously. And I while I have a healthy respect for pain, I'm not one to welcome it with open arms."

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave it in there-"

"It's not a good idea to take it out either. It's not like I can twist my spines into some sort of bandage for it."

"It's dangerous no matter which way you slice it, Sonic. Honestly, one day your actions are going to give you something worse than a impaled arm."

"Yeah, yeah. Relax, I'm not going to die because of something stupid as this."

"You better not. I do not want to be left with a depressing duo consisting of a stalker fangirl and fox cub because you died."

"Is that concern I hear your voice, Knux? Is the world ending?"

"Shut it."

"Anyway, Tails isn't a little kid anymore. He's strong enough to manage without me. Amy... She'd eventually move on. Maybe she'd would probably go bother someone who looks more like me. Maybe if I'm lucky it'll be Shadow. See how the 'Ultimate Lifeform' deals with that hammer of her's to the head."

"I doubt that'd happen. He's just as fast as you — and I know you _let_ her catch up to most of the time."

"I-I do _not._ She's just clever enough to figure out where I am half the time..."

"And what? Spontaneous leg cramps prevent you from running away again that time?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I ditched her all the time?"

"You already do, nine times out of ten."

"Harsh, Knux. I don't ignore her _that_ much; not my style."

"Your style is 'run now, think later'. How many walls have you rammed into because of that?"

"Hey, that's just how I work. If you've got time to worry, then run."

"Which we clearly can't."

"Thank you, Knuckles. I _never_ would have noticed that without your help."

"You probably wouldn't even be _alive_ today if it wasn't for me."

"You probably wouldn't even have the occasional taste of a real _life_ if it wasn't for me. C'mon, admit it, watching the all powerful shiny green rock _has_ to get boring every once and a while —"

"It is my duty as the Guardian of the Master Emerald. I don't get _bored_ of my responsibility."

"Right, right, should seen that one comin—_argh_."

"...Your arm bothering you?"

"...A little. Moved a little, and that jostled it the wrong way."

"Sonic, I feel your spines bristling. While partially poking holes into my back, they also tell me you're lying through your teeth. The pain is more than just 'a little', isn't it?"

"What? You _so_ can't tell that just because my spines feel like sharing some my pain with you—"

"Sharing? As if. You can keep that to yourself."

"Sharing is caring, you know."

"I'm going to overlook your stupidity for a moment. Just get some rest and stop wasting your energy. While you may seem to run off pure sugar and mega-watt batteries, they don't last forever."

"If I ran off batteries, I'd be leaking acid right now."

"It's getting to the point where I'm really unsure on whether this is your general insanity or just delirium. Shut up and rest."

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

"Say, Knux..."

"Chaos, Sonic, I was enjoying that peace and quiet."

"Nevermind that... Can you look this way?"

"I can't turn my head and see, you realize."

"No, I'm pretty sure you can see it."

"My head does not rotate one-hundred and eighty degress, Sonic, I can't turn and look—"

"Knuckles. Look to your... right. No, wait, my right."

"What am I supposed to be lo-...Oh."

"The lava was not that high half an hour ago."

"No... no it wasn't..."

"How's it even doing that? I mean, is it natural for lava to rise that fast?"

"I don't think so. This _is_ one of Eggman's old bases, after all. He may be rigged something to increase the flow periodically."

"Damn. I never really wanted to know what being burned alive by molten lava felt like."

"..."

"I mean, besides the obvious pain, I've probably be covered with burns. For like, ever."

"Oh, woe is you. How would your ego survive."

"Ehh. I'd manage."

"Assuming we will live to tell that tale."

"You'd know what be even better? Not being burned alive."

"You're a riot, Sonic."

"Try not to be too jealous."

"Take this seriously, damnit!"

"This _is_ how I normally deal with these things."

"I know. And frankly, it's _not_ helping."

"Give me something to work with here, Knux."

"I'm thinking!"

"Think faster."

"It'd might make more progress if a certain blue hedgehog contributed."

"I am. I'm supplying you with moral support."

"More like urge to break your arm."

"Close enough."

"...Your arm!"

"What about it?"

"The one stuck in the rock. That's it."

"I don't follow."

"It's not trapped by the rope."

"I suddenly follow. I don't like where it's going though."

"You can take the pain. I've seen you shrug off worse things."

"Assuming we go with through this painful sounding idea. I yank out my arm and blood hypothetically spews everywhere dramatically, which I believe is your brilliant plan. Then what? You expect me to figure out how to free us with one wounded arm?"

"You'd probably be able to force your way out though. You're probably thin enough to slip out if you struggle a bit, and even if it's just part of your leg or the other arm, that'd be enough to loosen the rope."

"That doesn't sound reassuring."

"Suck it up, Sonic."

"Damnit, Knuckles."

"It's this, or we die a horrible death."

"_I know._"

"I don't like suggesting this either, Sonic, but I can't afford to die. And despite your asinine actions and personality, I'd prefer you not to die either."

"Aw Knux, I didn't know you cared so much."

"Save it for later. Time isn't something we can waste right now."

"Yeah yeah, gimme a sec..."

"..."

"—_urghh._"

"You alright?"

"I'm... fine. Getting this rope off is going to take some work and serious luck..."

"Hurry! The lava is _getting higher._"

"Such a wonderful motivator, aren't you? I'm — working — on — it!"

"Just a little more!"

"_Shut — up — Knuckles!_"

"...There!"

"Get these things off then, Knucklehead!"

"Try not to move, and - there."

"YES! Finally!"

"I wouldn't try moving too much until—"

"Woohoo!"

"—your body has a moment to—"

"Haha!"

"—let the blood flow properly. Stop running around! We're still not out of this yet."

"Don't be such a joy-kill, Knux."

* * *

"LOOK OUT!"

"Eh—? Oh _crap—_!"

"Will you _watch where you're running, idiot?_"

"Chillax, Knux! Geez, I'm fine too, by the way. Thank you for wondering."

"One of these days, hedgehog..."

"Hm, what was that Knuckles?"

"Nothing."

"You weren't perchance hoping that chunk of hardened lava fell upon me and ended my life? Ridding you of your only bestest pal in all of the world?"

"Bestest... _pal_?"

"Yup."

"Get a hold on your stupidity and _walk_, Sonic."

"Yeah yeah. Lighten up, Knuckles. We can totally handle things now that we're down there anymore."

"Because climbing up and out was _so_ easy. Remind me again, who has the injured arm?"

"Well, easy for you, cuz of those things you call hands. And my legs are perfectly capable of making those jumps that also allowed me to get up _and_ nab _this_ thing."

"You're just lucky enough to be able to use your gloves as makeshift, flimsy bandages. And you still haven't _used_ said communicator to call Tails."

"...That's because it's out of power. Needs to be charged."

"Typical. "

"Don't give up hope, Knux. Tails' tends to be able to track practically anything, and I seriously doubt he'll have trouble figuring out where we are."

"Figuring out that we're in a volcano is one thing. Figuring out we're _wounded_ in a volcano and _need help_ is another."

"Details. I have faith in my little bro."

"That's just _great_, Sonic, but I'd like a little more to go on than that."

"I don't think you'd have faith even if the Master Emerald arrived and told you to believe in _me_, who believes in _Tails._"

"I wouldn't believe it."

"You're impossible to please, aren't you?"

"Just calm down. The more you move, the more your body uses it's water in an attempt to keep you cool. You don't get an infinite supply."

* * *

"How long have we here? Seriously, I'm beginning to think we've passed that rock shaped like Silver's head twice now."

"I don't know. But we don't exactly have a large supply of water with us, so I suggest we better hurry up before we both die of dehydration."

* * *

"Knux, I think we... may have a slight problem."

"You don't say..."

"Just... maybe..."

"Sonic, stop swaying. You're going to fall over a cliff."

"I can't help it. I'm dizzy..."

"...Light headed?"

"..."

"Sonic. C'mon, idiot, answer."

"...Sorta..."

"Disoriented too, apparently. Signs of dehydration. Damn."

"Bwah."

* * *

"Still think... Tails' is on his... way... Sonic?"

"...Yes."

"I'm amazed you're still coherent... enough to answer..."

"Same... to you... Knucklehead..."

"I can't believe I'm going to die... in such a pathetic... way..."

"We're... not... we're... gonna..."

"Live? Would be... nice... but I don't think... that's happening..."

"Pesse... Pesi... Persa... Constant downer..."

"No, realist... Not like you... with your head Chaos-knows-where..."

"No... you jus'... give up... too easy..."

"Damnit Sonic... I'm not... giving up. I'm just facing... reality here. Chances are we're going to die."

"Hope."

"What?"

"Your... stupid reality... doesn't... have hope..."

"...And yours does?"

"Always."

"...Typical."

"Sorry to... disappoint..."

"...Tell me something. Why do you... trust Tails so much?"

"He's my bro."

"That's it? A family tie with a non-blood relative?"

"Nah... I've more or less... raised the kid. He knows... what he's doing. He's got... a good head on his... shoulders..."

"..."

"I'd... put the same... trust in you too... Knuckles..."

"What...?"

"You're a... blockhead sometimes... an' gullible... but I know... you're dependable... strong... and a good guy..."

"..."

"I don't... think I could... stand being... around you twenty-four/seven though..."

"...Heh. I'll second you on that..."

"..."

"...Hey, Sonic."

"...Wha?"

"...Thanks."

"No prob..."

* * *

"I told you so."

"Shut up."

"Who was all 'we're gonna die' and 'Tails isn't going to get here'? You were. Who was wrong? _You were._"

"Yes, I know, _shut up_."

"You should be more grateful that you're alive now, Knux. It wasn't easy for Tails to lug us outta there, y'know."

"I'd be more appreciative if Tails had the forethought not to leave us in the same room to recover in."

"But then you'd be lonely."

"I'd be happy with with that. I just spent nearly seventy-two straight hours with you, Sonic, that far exceeds my usual quota involving you."

"We really need to get you out more. Your social life is _severely_ lacking."

"I have a duty to the Master Emerald. I don't have much time for a _social life_."

"Yeah yeah, so I've heard."

"...Besides, I don't need to make any more friends. I've got all I can handle with one I have already."

* * *

**_Fin._**


End file.
